


We'll Meet Again

by twilighter256 (EF686)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Reader Insert, Time Travel, hydra is trash, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky x reader if you squint - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EF686/pseuds/twilighter256
Summary: Y/N goes to celebrate her new job with her fiancé when Hydra strikes, leading two super soldiers to enter her life.
Relationships: stucky x reader if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, some descriptions of violence, vomiting, drugging**
> 
> So this was my attempt at avoiding the stories I do need to write lmao. Enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the song "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn

“Come on,” you whispered to your fiance, Thomas, as you slide your key card through the reader. The reader turns green and you giggled as you pull Thomas in behind you. He chuckles as he starts to walk around, looking at your new office.

You had just gotten a promotion at your job, making you the registrar at the Natural History Museum. You have been working towards this position for about 4 years now, so you and your fiance decided to sneak in after the museum closed to celebrate in your new office.

Thomas placed the champagne and the bag of food and supplies he had brought onto your empty desk and turned towards you, pulling you into his embrace. “Look at you, with your fancy new office,” he said, smiling softly down at you.

“Don’t forget the fancy new desk,” you add, “I paid good money for that fancy new desk.” 

“Oh yes, how could I have forgotten your giant, fancy desk.” Thomas cupped your face and gave you a quick peck, pulling back with a smile on his face. “That monster weighed a ton, I’m pretty sure I’m still sore from carrying it up the stairs here.”

You rolled your eyes and snorted. “You know, if you’re still sore you could just go home. As the doctor likes to say, rest is the best medicine. I’m sure I could drink all of this champagne by myself.” You snagged the bottle and twirled away, sending him a sly look.

“Don’t you dare!” he laughed, lunging for the champagne in your hand. You gasped quietly but twisted to avoid his attempt. This turned into a five minute game of chase around the office, around chairs, fake plants left behind by the previous owner, and various feinting attempts by both you and Thomas. Everything became silent though as the sound of footsteps started ringing in the hallway. You froze mid run, staring at the door of your office with baited breath. Thomas had stumbled but quickly recovered, crouching down behind your desk. As the footsteps got closer you dived behind your massive desk as well, ignoring Thomas silently laughing next to you.

The door opened and you and Thomas stilled, watching the guard’s flashlight flash on the wall behind you and swing around the office. You held your breath until you heard the guard’s footsteps walking away and the door close behind them. The tension you were holding in your body instantly melted away and you sagged against the desk, thanking the universe that you and Thomas were not caught. Thomas, on the other hand, was still shaking as he popped open the bottle.

“Thomas,” You hissed, listening for footsteps.

“Babe, it’s fine,” he said, rising from behind the desk after waiting to see if the guard would come back. He pulled out two champagne flutes and started to pour them. I shook my head but got up as well and started to pull out our food.  
After setting up our dinner on the floor behind the desk Thomas held up his glass. “A toast to new beginnings and new possibilities.” You were a little confused but I lightly clinked my glass against his and repeated it softly.

You and Thomas ate dinner, chatting amongst yourselves as you ate. The champagne was a little dry, but did have a decent fruity flavor, so you soon found yourself having a second glass.

“This is really good,” you say as you take another sip, “Where did you get this?”

“Oh, you know, just the corner store near my place,” He offered, his eyes strangely boring into you as you put your drink down on the floor, “Is it good?”

“What do you mean? Haven’t you--” You looked towards the glass in his hand, and started to feel uneasy when you noticed that it was still full. “What’s going on?”

Thomas flipped his wrist over to glance at his watch. “Unfortunately, Y/N, you’ve got about three minutes before the drugs in this champagne knock you unconscious.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” You demanded, kicking the glass away from you as you scrambled back, horrified to feel an aftertaste on the back of your tongue and everything started to start rocking back and forth.

“Now, you could make this easier on yourself,” Thomas continued on, as if you hadn’t said anything, “I need some information, baby, and it would be easier if you would just give them to me.” He tilted his head and watched you flailed and fell to the side, still trying to push yourself away from him.

“Wha-- Thom, ” You tried to form the words on your tongue, but they all seemed to mash together as your tongue felt like it was turning into stone.

“It’s all for the greater good,” Thomas explained, crawling forwards towards you, ignoring your terrified squawk. Once he reached you he pulled you up and put you in your new office chair, spinning you to face your computer. You could feel the world spin around you and briefly closed your eyes in a desperate attempt to get it to stop. Your heart had begun to race and sweat started to form on your face and neck.

“You see, Y/N, I’m part of a big organization,” He calmly continued, tapping the start button on your desktop. You blinked blearily as the start screen came up, trying vainly to focus on what was going on. “We’ve decided that the world is a little too...reckless. Humans are so vain and fickle. They need to be controlled.”

You lean your head against the desk, nauseous due to the drugs and his evil villain speech. You weren’t even really sure why he was saying anything to you, you were only really understanding about half of what he was saying.

“We need an item in the collection here,” you heard. You leave your head against the desk but you try and focus as much as you can on what he’s saying, “and you’re going to help us retrieve it.”

“Fuh Ooh,” You slurred, opening your eyes briefly to glare at him.

“Now, baby, don’t do this. We haven’t even gotten to the part where I give you your options,” Thomas cooed, petting the back of your head softly. You go to jerk away but he just lightly grasps your neck before going back to petting it. You grunted indignantly, but decided not to push it. “As I was saying, I need the password to the system. You can either provide it to me, right now, or we can do this the hard way.”

“Nuh,” you growled, straining to push away from the desk. It worked, but you lost your balance and fell halfway out of your chair.

“Wrong answer, darling.” Thomas snarled, grabbing your shoulder and throwing you against the top of the desk. You cried out in pain and saw your vision fill with stars. “Come on now, don’t make me do this, Y/N.” You groaned but laid against the desk, breathing deeply to try and fight the drugs starting to drag you under.

“Oh no, no, no. Don’t you pass out on me now,” he chuckled. You gave a strangled scream as a knife was pulled out of somewhere and slammed into the desk right next to your face.

“Don’t worry about that, darling. It’s not a threat to you as long as you stay awake. You pass out and I’m going to have to keep you awake.”

Why did you drug me then, you thought, trying to pull yourself back from the edge of unconsciousness. Panting, you braced your forearms against the desk and pushed yourself up. Lifting your head from the desk left you dizzy, but the fresh air was starting to stave off the darkness.

“There you go, baby. I knew you could do this,” Thomas encouraged condescendingly. His tone reminded you of an owner praising their dog for sitting. He was just missing a dog biscuit. “Now, put your password in the computer.”

“Nooo,” You groaned, turning your head to where you thought he was and glaring.

Thomas clucked his tongue, fisted your hair in his hands and snapped you back, placing the knife to your throat. “You are reaching the end of my patience, Y/N. Password, now.”

You start taking shuddering breaths as you struggled to breathe past the nausea and hold back your fear. You were pretty sure that you were going to die in this moment, but fuck Thomas and Hydra. Even though he said you would not be harmed, you were pretty sure that none of the scenarios ended well for you; at least you could keep him away from whatever it was he wanted.

You were gearing up to tell him to fuck off once again when the door to your office exploded, allowing two giant men to run inside.

Thomas pulled you up and out of the chair, holding you against him like a human shield. Not that you were much of a shield, you thought to yourself. Your legs had as much sturdiness as cooked spaghetti, and you were starting to see two of everything.

Even though the man on the left’s face was half hidden in a rugged, but well-kept beard, you could see the fiery determination pull down his features. He took a quick look around and you watched as he evaluated the situation and the chances of this going in his favor. In his hands was a blue, red, and white shield with a star on it. It was hard to determine the shade of gold his hair was, but you 95% sure it came to life in sunlight.

The other man’s face, on the other hand, seemed to have been carved out of ice and it had come to life. His long-ish brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, his arctic eyes staring down the barrel of his gun and trained on Thomas, following his every move. The glistening of metal caught your eye as the moonlight seemed to reflect off what looked like the man’s metal arm.

 _What the hell did Thomas give me_ , you thought, blinking slowly a couple of times to see if you were in any way hallucinating.

“Captain America,” Thomas replied coolly, taking a second to gather you closer to him, “Asset.” You flinched as he hissed the name harshly in your ear. He pressed the knife closer to your neck and you gritted your teeth as you felt the sting of it lightly cutting into your skin.

“Copeland,” The golden haired man said, lowering his shield in front of himself to stand up straight. “Let her go.” 

“No, I don’t think I shall,” Thomas replied, taking one hand and patting your cheek fondly. You growled and turned to bite him, but that quickly turned into a whimper as he grabbed your chin and dug his fingers in. “Why would I give up my shield? As soon as I do we both know the Asset will just put a bullet between my eyes.”

“We have orders to take you in.”

“For some reason, I don’t think that the Asset cares about that order. As they say, ‘accidents do happen’.”

The man with the metal arm grunted quietly, “Can’t say it would be that much of a shame if something were to happen. But, I’ll back off with the gun if you just let her go.”

Thomas hummed, tapping the side of your cheek with his index finger, as if he was thinking about it. You closed your eyes and breathed in slowly through your nose. Your fear was making your heart race furiously. Bile started to climb up your throat, but you quickly swallowed it back; you did not need to die because you decided to vomit on Thomas’ shoes.

“No, I think I’m going to stick with my decision.”

“You have no way out, Copeland,” Goldilocks growled, dropping down into what you assume is a fighting stance. “You’d have to go through us to get out of here, and then we have all of the entrances and exits covered with the Avengers. You will lose. Give us Y/N. Now”

“You underestimate the greatness of Hydra, Captain,” Thomas tutted, his hand dropping to reach into his pocket. He pulled something out and held it in front of you. Everything was still swirling together in your sight, but you squinted to get a better look at it.

It was a small glass ball that was filled with a glowing, rolling blue and white liquid. You felt chills run down your spine; even though it looked like something that came out of a Harry Potter movie, you were sure that whatever was contained in the ball was not good.

“What the fuck is that,” the man with the metal arm snarled, switching his gun to point at it.

“This is my Plan B,” Thomas crowed. He started throwing it up slightly in the air and catching it. As you watched you could feel the dread sitting in your gut like a pile of stones. “It was good to see you, Captain, Asset, but it is time for us to go.”

You watched, terrified, as he threw the ball up in the air and let it smash on the ground in front of the two of you. The blue mystery liquid quickly seeped out of the ball and opened up a vortex in front of you. You screamed and closed your eyes as you could feel it start to suck you in. 

Dual cries of “No, Y/N!” sounded around you as Thomas threw you forwards with him into the hole. The two mens’ cries faded away as quickly as they came though, because as you fell forwards into the space-color rabbit hole, the only thing you could hear was wind whipping past you and your prayers for a quick death.

After what felt like ten minutes of falling, you felt Thomas lose his grip on you and then your body crashed onto something rough, unforgiving and smelled like hot garbage. You gagged and pushed yourself up, groaning at the pain that was starting to flash through your body. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the light, you lifted your head and looked around. You could see some vague figures of people walking up ahead of you and cars on the road. You might not be sure where you were, but maybe someone would help you.

“HELP… HEL--” You cried, trying to push yourself towards the crowd. Before you could get any farther you felt someone grab the back of your hair and slammed you up against the wall. His hand was placed over your mouth in an instant, cutting off your cries.

“Not so fast, sweetheart,” Thomas snarled, “You need to shut up. _Now_.” 

“Hey! What’s going on!” 

Thomas and you turned your heads, watching as a short, thin blond man ran into the alley, shouting at Thomas to let you go.

“Get lost kid!” Thomas shouted. He let go of you and whipped around to face the newcomer. You cried out as you went sprawling on the pavement, your knees hitting the ground with a loud thud. You flinched and thought that that was going to hurt tomorrow.

“Leave her alone!” the guy cried, bringing fists up near his eye level. He kept switching between glaring at Thomas and looking down at you in concern.

Thomas grunted and swung at him, but the man was quicker and ducked out of the way. They kept swinging and missing between the two of them, but eventually the blond man managed to get in between you and Thomas, not allowing Thomas to get past him. Unfortunately Thomas started getting hits in, quickly driving the man up against the wall next to you. The man, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do, then started going on the defensive, blocking as many hits as he could but still fielding 75% of them.

“No!” you screamed, using the little energy you had left to start kicking at Thomas’ legs.

“You little bitch,” Thomas hissed, stepping away from the man to reach down for you. You screamed, still kicking and hitting him wherever you could reach.

“Leave them alone!” another voice called out from the mouth of the alley, shortly followed by the sound of someone running towards the three of you. The blond man seemed to get his wits about him and stood up, pushing Thomas farther away from you, towards the center of the alley. 

Before you could yell for the blonde man to run, a brunette man wearing blacks slacks and a white button up shirt came flying into view and immediately started to go after Thomas, who had fallen back and was left defenseless against the newcomer. 

You could hear the fight going on beside you but the blonde man crouched down beside you, cutting off your view of it. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

You nod, closing your eyes as another wave of dizziness takes over.

“Where did he hurt you? Can you stand up?” The man’s blue eyes were soft as they scanned you over.

“I’m going to throw up,” you warned, rolling over towards the wall. He was quiet as you vomited up your dinner, pulling your hair away from your face and whispering that you were alright.

When you finished, you turned back and groaned as you pushed yourself up until you were sitting on your knees. You looked behind him and noticed that Thomas was laid flat on the ground, unconscious and the other man was wiping his bloody hands on his pants.

“You okay, Doll?” He asked, coming over to the blond man’s side and kneeling down.

You could feel your limbs start to shake and you shook your head, “I don’t feel well, but I’ll be okay in a little bit. I don’t know what’s going on, though where am I? What’s the date?”

“You’re in New York, it’s January 19th, 1935,” The blond man said softly, sending a confused glance over to the brunette.

You inhaled sharply, the date sending you reeling. Your brain was screaming that it was impossible, but the more you looked at their clothes, the people on the sidewalks and the cars driving around, the more you believed it.

You were from 2020, stuck in 1935.

“Where are you from?” The blond asked, a couple of minutes after you had gone silent.

“I’m from a city south of here, in a different state,” you whisper.

“Do you know how to get back home?”

“No… he kidnapped me. I don’t know how to get back.” At the thought of never being able to go back, you feel tears start collecting in the corner of your eyes and a lump settle in your throat.

“Don’t cry, Doll. We’ll figure it out. Until then you can stay with my family. It’ll be tight between you, her, my sister and my Pa, but we’ll make it work. We won't leave you out here,” the brunette sighed, grabbing one arm to gently pull you up. You lose your balance when you go to step forward and immediately the blond goes and supports your other side.

They start walking you out of the alley and you get onto the sidewalk before you realize something. “Thank you for helping me… but who are you?”

“I’m Steve,” the smaller blond man says, smiling up at you, “and that’s James, but we call him Bucky.”


End file.
